The Burning Leaf
by Miraomoi Akawarai
Summary: Naruto, gifted with new eyes, must learn to battle the greatest evils around the world, while finding out what it really means to be apart of a village that hates him. PowerfulNaruto, NaruSaku.
1. The Burning Leaf: The Beginning

**The Burning Leaf**

**Prologue**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: ** Behold, my second story, The Burning Leaf. Hope you enjoy it!

**Eight Years Ago**

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato, as many would notice by the bright sun and the people moving through the streets. But, one kid happened to be running from a group of people, none of them seeming to be a shinobi of the village. The young boy was no older then eight and he was a fast one for an eight year old. The boy turned a corner, only to be caught in a dead end alleyway. The boy turned around, fear playing in his bright cerulean eyes. The mob caught up, all sneering as one spoke, "We found you demon!" They inched closer and closer, raising their weapons to attack. As they brought the weapons down, 6 katanas deflected the weapons, as did a black staff with golden ends. There, protecting the boy were the ANBU and the Hokage himself.

"Arrest them." spoke the Hokage, named Sarutobi Hiruzen. The ANBU nodded and moved in, capturing the mob and disappearing with them. Hiruzen let out a sigh, and turned to the boy, who was shivering with fear. Hiruzen spoke, "Naruto-kun, its okay…" His eyes widened as he noticed the wounds that had been given before the boy started running. Naruto's eyes were both scarred, making him a blind eight year old. Hiruzen clenched his fists, as one grey haired ANBU appeared behind Hiruzen. Both of them stared at the shivering Naruto, who had no sight due to the villagers. The man spoke, "What will we do?" Hiruzen sighed and said, "I don't know if he can be a shinobi, Kakashi-san." The man, named Kakashi, nodded. Both men noticed a red chakra forming around the eyes. They both spoke, "The Kyuubi…" At that exact moment, Naruto fainted as the chakra became more and more apparent.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto was put into his mindscape. He walked towards a growling noise until he came to a cage. He looked up at a weird symbol on the cage's door. Naruto spoke, "W-W-Who is there!?" A booming laugh threw Naruto to his butt. As the shadows faded away from a giant figure, Naruto's eyes widened as before him, was none other then the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi lowered its body to Naruto's level, or about that, and spoke, "_**Welcome, child, to your mind.**_" Naruto looked at the fox with fear, not speaking. Kyuubi stared at Naruto, waiting for the young boy to speak.

"I...thought you died." Spoke Naruto, who slowly stood up. Kyuubi let out a sigh and spoke once more, "_**It is a common misconception with the story. I was sealed by the Fourth Hokage into a child of the Leaf Village…you.**_" Naruto's eyes went wide again, as he took in this new information. He remembered what had happened to him in the real world and got a sad look. The Kyuubi looked straight at its container and spoke, "_**Boy, I can help your eyes.**_" Naruto looked towards Kyuubi and said, "How?" The Kyuubi grinned feral-like and began to change with a swirl of red chakra. As it died down, it was revealed that the Kyuubi was a female, with long red hair, demonic blood red eyes, among a few other features such as long sharp nails and a very well defined body.

She turned her grin into a smile and spoke, "_**A gift that I do not give easily, or without a price.**_" Naruto listened, though also blushing at the beautiful form that Kyuubi had taken upon herself. He said, "What…is the price?" Kyuubi walked to the doors of the cage and beckoned Naruto closer. Naruto began to walk closer. Kyuubi, when Naruto was in range, grabbed him and picked him up by the collar and spoke, "_**You must, once you are well trained enough, destroy the two vilest men alive.**_" Naruto gulped and said, "I'll do it!" The Kyuubi's chakra surged towards Naruto and embraced him, as his eyes in the mindscape began changing. Finally, they became blood red, with a demonic touch to it. She spoke once the process had completed, "_**You have Me no Oni Shu **_(Eye of the Demon Lord)" Naruto nodded, as he was let go. He started to leave and then smiled at Kyuubi, speaking, "Thank you." Kyuubi nodded and beckoned him to go on.

When Naruto was awake, hours had passed and now he was in the hospital, with Hiruzen by his side. Naruto looked at Hiruzen and spoke,

"I need to leave the village."

Hiruzen arched his right eyebrow as he asked with curiosity

"What for?"

"Training my eyes."

And thus, began the story of The Burning Leaf.


	2. The Burning Leaf: The Fruit of Training

**The Burning Leaf**

**The Fruit of Training**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: ** Well, here is the first chapter. This story is a lot different from Cry of the Rain as in the first big part of it, is flashbacks, with little snippets of the current Naruto in the story. Part two of it, will show Naruto present day in this story.

**Four Years after the Departure.**

It had been four years since Naruto left the village to train, and Hiruzen had wondered when Naruto was to return. On this beautiful day in Konohagakure, a figure with blonde hair walked through the gates, giving a nod to the gatekeepers, who just gaped at the young blonde boy. The boy then disappeared, with dust rising from where he last was. He reappeared at the door to the Hokage's office. He walked right in, giving no mind to the secretary, and spoke to Hiruzen, "I'm back, Sarutobi-san." Hiruzen arched an eyebrow at the boy's use of suffixes and said, "Well, you sure have gotten manners, Naruto-kun." The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, shrugged and said, "Training can change a person." Hiruzen nodded and said, "I assume you are back for good…?"

Naruto said, "For the time being, yes." Hiruzen then began writing down things on a piece of paper. As he finished, he handed it to Naruto and said, "Go give this to Iruka." Naruto nodded and was gone, making Hiruzen blink at the speed Naruto had. Hiruzen shook his head and muttered to himself, "Minato, your son has just beaten your speed." He then turned and looked outside the window, thinking to himself.

In the meantime, the students in Iruka's class were now sitting straight up as Naruto had appeared, giving everyone a scare. Naruto handed Iruka the paper, and then removed more of his cloak's hood, which had been put up after leaving Hiruzen. His eyes were wrapped over by a blindfold, and two scars seem to come down from beneath the blindfold, showing off as scars. Naruto walked calmly to a seat, sitting by the brooding Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was quiet the whole time, until Iruka spoke, "Because tomorrow is the Test Day, we will see how our new student places." Naruto spoke, "I wish to fight the man to my right." Sasuke snorted and said nothing as the two got down to the floor where Iruka was. Naruto threw off his cloak and said, "If you make me use my Ninjutsu, I'll consider you a worthy shinobi." Sasuke was irked by this and charged in.

Like a predator attacking its prey, Naruto swiftly struck Sasuke, sending him over and into the wall. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and said, "And so the mighty has fallen." He smiled, until he heard Sasuke speak, "**Grand Fireball Technique**!" Naruto knew this would be bad if he dodged, and so, he did the only thing coming to mind, he put a finger to his blindfold, as the fireball came closer, burning a path. Then, it just stopped, and became nothing. At that point, Naruto's breath became harsh and almost like he was tired. Naruto said, "I still did not use Ninjutsu, thus you are not worthy." He then appeared before Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to widen his eyes, before being punched into the wall. Naruto walked back to his seat and said, "Shall we continue class, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka nodded as Sasuke found his seat, and both boys ignored the glaring girls.

When the day was over, Naruto was stopped in the hallways by Sasuke. Sasuke said, "So, Naruto, how did you become that strong?"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "By realizing that I can surpass my limits." Sasuke arched an eyebrow but left, leaving Naruto to walk home. As he walked down the streets, villagers glanced at him and glared, knowing full well the blonde hair. He stopped when he heard voices, "Hey, demon child, I see my brother's attack had some use after all." The men laughed and Naruto sighed and said, "No, it proved that you pathetic villagers are blinder then I am." The villagers stopped laughing and the same man spoke, "Well, we'll just teach you a lesson." As they began making their move, Naruto removed his blindfold, showing off his demonic eyes.

Naruto then was gone, and the seconds after he reappeared, the men all fell, bleeding. Naruto sheathed what seemed to be a sword. He said, "Learn your lesson, fools." He then went and picked up his blindfold, and put it back on. He continued walking; until he came to a house he was all too familiar with, the household of the Haruno family. He heard voices and disappeared, reappearing on the roof, using heightened senses to listen in. For the first few minutes it was just talk about the day. What followed next, made Naruto smile to himself, as he knew both voices all too well.

"Oh, Naruto is back?" spoke a male voice.

"He is, father, and he even beat Sasuke in a fight, without using one technique or hand seal!" Spoke a young girl's voice.

"Well, that is a surprise indeed. Well Sakura, go take a bath, I think its time we had a talk about that boy." And Naruto heard footsteps and sighed in relief as he heard water running. He leapt off the roof and landed on the hard ground. He walked until he knew he couldn't be seen, and disappeared into the forests around Konohagakure and walked into a large home. He took off his cloak and his black t-shirt, and went to take a shower. He cleaned himself off and as he stepped out, he looked into a mirror and stared at his own reflection. His blood red eyes stared right back at himself. He sighed and said, "These next few years will be very interesting."

He put on new clothes for bed and slipped in, going to sleep as he murmured something about cherry blossoms.

**In the Present**

Two figures were fighting in an open field, which was being destroyed by said fight. One figure was sixteen, a young blonde haired man. The other was a black haired older man, who was toe to toe with the blonde haired man. They kept using jutsus that just died when they hit each other. The blonde haired man growled out, "Madara, lets stop fooling around." The black haired man sneered and said, "Yes, lets, Kyuubi boy." The other man was Uzumaki Naruto, while the black haired one was Uchiha Madara. They had been battling since an hour ago, and neither was tiring from fighting. Naruto then closed his eyes as he began to concentrate and spoke,

"**Me no Oni Shu: Kujo Inferuno!**"


	3. The Burning Leaf: The Promise

**The Burning Leaf**

**The Promise**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Second chapter here we are. I am trying to kick up my writing so bear with me.

**The Next Day, Academy**

It was the next day, and the teams were being announced. Iruka cleared his throat and spoke, "In team seven, lead by Hatake Kakashi…Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto adjusted his blindfold and said, "Sensei, may I ask the reasoning behind the team?" Iruka nodded and replied, "You proved yourself to be a top student, and with Sasuke right below you, and Sakura a top student also, it'd balance the team by your specialties." Naruto nodded and the team sat together, waiting for their sensei. Naruto concentrated his chakra to his eyes, to see past the door. He smirked and raised his right hand. Right as it opened, the man who was in the doorway had to jump back, as a chakra blast was thrown at him.

Naruto spoke, "You are late, Kakashi-sensei." The man, obviously Kakashi, walked in and shook his head, chuckling. He glanced over them and said, "Meet me on the roof." And so they did. Kakashi motioned to Naruto and said, "You first, blonde." Naruto shrugged and spoke, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I like Sakura-chan, ramen, reading, training, and sleeping. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, bullies, being underestimated, and the citizens of Konoha." His teammates arched eyebrows at that last one. He continued, "My dream is to marry a wonderful woman and protect this village to my death. My goal…is to kill two certain men." He smiled and laid back, as he listened to Sakura's response to Kakashi, and kept that smile when she said 'Naruto-kun' as a like and mentioned in her dream. Sasuke's was typical; Naruto knew what he would say.

Finally Kakashi said, "Alright, meet me at Training Field 7 tomorrow, you'll see why." And with that, he disappeared. Naruto let out a sigh as he got off the ground and said, "Ja Ne." And with that, was gone. He reappeared on top of the Hokage Mountain, staring down at the village. He spoke, "Soon, very soon." He chuckled and warped closer to the home of Haruno Sakura. He stood on a roof of a building across from it, watching the home. He closed his eyes, communicating with the Kyuubi, "I need clothes to throw a good impression." The Kyuubi laughed and spoke, "_**Well then, quickly do this, Summoning Technique: Fox Cloth"**_ Naruto nodded, drawing blood and doing the technique. On the roof was fancy clothing, blood red with fox designs. He quickly changed clothes, sealing the old ones in a scroll, which he sent a fellow shinobi to go deliver to Hiruzen to hold.

He leapt down and fixed his clothing. As light hit, he was in a blood red shirt, with a jacket of elegant design around it. His pants were black, hiding his ankles. His shoes fit tightly and looked designed well. His blindfold remained on his face as he knocked on the door. It opened and he could see that the father of Sakura had answered. He bowed and said, "Hello, Haruno-san, is Sakura here?" The father watched Naruto and said, "Yes, please come in, Naruto." Naruto did and hung up his jacket, as permitted. He sat down on a couch and said, "If you and your wife have time too, this concerns all three of you." He smiled politely as he waited. As soon as he could sense that all three had seated themselves, he spoke up, "As you know, me and Sakura have the same team together, with Kakashi-san as our sensei." The parents nodded, and he continued, "I know this might come out odd, but I wish to make a promise to the family of the one girl I treasure the most." This made Sakura blush, her father smirk, and her mother smile. He said, "By the blood within me, I promise that no harm shall come to Sakura, and I will ensure that if she is sick during missions, that she gets better, by medicine or whatever must be done." The parents nodded.

The father said, "Thank you Naruto." He nodded and stood up, shaking hands and giving Sakura a kiss to the cheek. He said, "I must be off." He smiled and began walking out when Sakura came up to him, and he turned, only to have an intended kiss to the cheek turn to a lip lock. His eyes widened, and so did hers. But he held her close, because of the position. As they broke away, Naruto said, "I…will see you later, Sakura-chan." And he disappeared, leaving a blushing Sakura on her top step. Naruto appeared to his home and walked in. He threw off his shirt, and his blindfold. He looked at himself in the mirror and said, "She won't love me when she sees me like this." He sighed, as he went and took a shower. He got into bed and whispered, "Be safe, my flower." And with that, fell asleep.

**Next Day, Training Fields**

The next day, Naruto arrived at the same time as Kakashi. He watched Kakashi as he explained the test, and smirked. He knew Kakashi would be expecting himself to attack, and when Kakashi said, "Begin.", Naruto was gone. Naruto then reappeared and delivered a kick to Kakashi, who parried the attack with one arm. Naruto kept attacking, and not getting a hit. Naruto had a plan, and he was going to put it into motion. He leapt back, doing back flips. He landed and began forming hand seals, "**Katon: Fox Blast!**" He sucked in air and blew out a giant fire fox right at Kakashi. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed as he leapt out of the way, but noticed it coming around to still attack. He cursed, until it disappeared. He arched an eyebrow, until Naruto appeared behind him and slammed his foot into him, sending Kakashi into the ground.

Naruto landed and smiled at Kakashi as he said, "That was just a taste."

Kakashi started getting up and he said, "Lovely." He turned to face Naruto, the stare down beginning.

Naruto said, tearing off his blindfold in the process,

"Stare into the eyes of Death."

**Present Day**

Madara cursed as a giant inferno raged at him. Naruto watched as Madara was caught in it. When it died off, Madara was removing his burnt clothes, glaring at Naruto. Naruto steadied himself, and watched Madara. The two then clashed with Taijutsu, until Naruto spoke, "**Katon: Grand Hellfire Fox!**" and with that, he let out a massive stream of fire at Madara. Madara countered with his Mangekyo's ultimate Ninjutsu, Amaterasu. Naruto leapt back from the black fire, growling. He ripped off his burned jacket, revealing his marked body, the scars, and the tattoos. He then stood fully up and began concentrating chakra to his seals on the arms, back, chest, and legs. He closed his eyes as chakra erupted from him. He started to take a new form, as his hair lengthened, his arms got bulkier, his legs seem to change to runner legs, and black kanji began take shape all over him. He spoke with a grave voice,

"**Kai: Fuu no Oni Shu"**


	4. The Burning Leaf: Bloodshed Mist I

**The Burning Leaf**

**Bloodshed Mist I  
**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi/Naruto**_

**OOC: **Chapters are flowing, and I intend to keep it that way.

Naruto stared at Kakashi with his blood red eyes, showing the scars down both his eyes. This made Kakashi narrow his eyes, along with Sasuke. Naruto then closed his eyes and said, "This is the Me no Oni Shu, my bloodline." Kakashi knew the full truth and nodded, as he knew to be serious with Naruto. That is when the earth started to crack around Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and said, "Now, let's continue." He was gone, leaving a small crater. Kakashi had little time to react when Naruto appeared before him and started attacking. The two were fighting with just their Taijutsu, evenly matched, until Naruto pulled a quick one and slammed his foot into Kakashi's gut, sending him crashing into the ground. Switching to ninjutsu, Naruto formed hand seals and spoke, "**Onijutsu: Kitsune Gouka!**" and with that, blew out hot purple flames at Kakashi. Kakashi leapt away, with burned sleeves and a slightly burned jacket.

Naruto concentrated his eyes on Kakashi, who felt an aura of death in the area. He stopped, staring back at Naruto. Naruto only stood there and said, "The test is done." Kakashi arched an eyebrow until Naruto motioned for Sakura. He said, "Get ready." And that is when Kakashi cursed as he felt a stunning force hit him. Naruto then handed Sakura something, a bell. He then said, "The test is done, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi chuckled and said, "Good work, Naruto-san." Naruto bowed and said, "Sakura got a bell because the plan was to keep Sasuke from attacking, she did just that." Kakashi arched an eyebrow and said, "Interesting strategy, Naruto." Naruto shrugged and said, "He'd only get in the way."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Tomorrow we begin missions, of low rank." With a nod from all three, the team split up. Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Mountain, as he let out a sigh. He pulled out a new blindfold, and brushed down his clothing. He spoke to himself, "I think it is time, Kyuubi-chan." With a giggle in his mind, he dived down the front of the mountain, and landed safely on top of the Hokage building. He walked inside and teleported right into the Hokage's office, who was not surprised. Hiruzen said, "Ah, hello Naruto-kun, how may I help you?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Hiruzen-san, can you reserve a C ranked mission for my team. I think at least with me and Kakashi, we can handle it." Hiruzen sighed and nodded and said, "Alright Naruto-kun, I will consider it."

And so Naruto disappeared to clean himself up. He took a hot shower, running his hands over his body to make sure it was clean. He felt the scars on his chest, but paid no heed, as he knew how he got the scar. He stopped the shower and stepped out of it. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His blood red eyes stared right back at him. His blonde hair was now wet and with a shine to it, was styled like he wanted it. He put on fancy cloth, of dark reds, black, and an orange that is seen on foxes. He applied the black blindfold, and wrapped an elegant cloak around his clothing. He pulled the hood up and walked outside of his house. He walked all the way to Sakura's house, stopping as his hearing picked up chatting.

"Naruto-kun is so strong, he defeated Kakashi-sensei with ease." spoke a young female voice.

"Oh, he is Naruto-kun now?" spoke an older male voice, followed by a chuckle.

Naruto knocked on the door, pulling down his hood. The door opened, and Naruto knew it was Sakura's father who said, "Oh hello, Naruto-kun, come right in." Naruto nodded and walked right in. He looked around, and saw Sakura, and smiled. As he took off his cloak and put it on, with the father's help, the hanger, they stared in awe at his elegant clothing. He said, "Pardon my…ah…overdressing."

Sakura said, "I-Its okay, Naruto-kun…You look nice." At this point, her parents looked at each other with a smile, a knowing one.

Naruto sat on the couch and said, "I talked with the Hokage, I was…able to convince him to allow us to take a C ranked mission." The father said, "Why would you do that?"

Naruto reached to his blindfold, adjusting it as he said, "For us to use the skills we are learning, will learn, and have learned." He smiled at them and said, "My promise will keep true." A snort was heard within Naruto's mind from the great fox.

So, dinner was done, and the four had a night of talk and learning, before it was time for Naruto to get home. As he grabbed his cloak, Sakura walked up behind him and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Good night, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi howled with laughter as Naruto lost his reserves, nodding and leaving quickly.

As he got home, he discarded his blindfold and all clothes above the waist. He then took off the other clothes and took a shower, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth. He knew the dangers of the upcoming mission, but he would remain vigilant, in finishing the mission with the safety of the team in mind. He turned off the water, stepping out and drying his body. He stared at his own reflection, and sighed. He put on the new clothes and sat down in a meditative stance, on a rug and closed his eyes.

**In the Mindscape**

Naruto calmly walked up to the cage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and spoke, "Kyuubi-hime, I am afraid." Kyuubi, in fox form, appeared, laying the giant head of itself at the door of the cage. The fox spoke, "Do not fret, child, If Sakura sees you like that, you must have hope that she will not fear you, only think of you as a powerful protector."

Naruto stared at the fox, before saying,

"But what will happen when I use too much of your power?"

"The seal will break."

**Present Day**

Madara cursed as a clawed hand pierced his stomach, before being ripped out. The owner of that hand leapt back and growled out, "_**Time to bring an end to the torment you have caused. This is for my wife and my friends!**_" Madara sneered and said, "What could you possibly do that I wouldn't counter? I have Tsukuyomi and Susano'o at my command still." The owner, obviously Naruto, closed his eyes and said, "_**I wish I didn't have to do this**_." Chakra began to flow around him, causing Madara to get on edge. The clouds darkened, as the chakra aura began to grow. Naruto opened his eyes, showing the Kyuubi-Sage eyes. He stood on his feet and brought his hands to a long chain of seals.

Madara watched, but the hand seals were too fast. He noticed figures landing behind Naruto. One was a pink haired girl, the bane of the Uchiha existence these days. He snarled and said, "So your wife is here to witness this…" He concentrated his chakra in preparation for his ultimate defense. That's when chakra hands burst from the ground and bound Madara, stopping him. He struggled as Naruto raised a palm to the sky. The air and water began to swirl on the palm. It formed a sphere, which began to take a giant shuriken form. The pink haired girl gasped and said, "Don't do it Naruto-kun!" But too late, it was finally formed in a matter of seconds, and Naruto burst forward, as red chakra formed around it.

"_**Onijutsu: Demon Rasenshuriken!**_"

"**Susano'o!**"


End file.
